flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sidhe
Sidhe (pronounced "Shee" ) are a race of Akehurian creatures in Flurutus. Description The Sidhe are a race that came about around the same time as Elves. They consider themselves the Original Fae, as opposed to the Faeries that populate Egradus today. The differences mainly come in that the Sidhe are tall figures, usually with flaming red hair (royal blood, however, tends to have white hair) and sometimes featuring some inhumanoid aspects to their form (elongated arms, naturally green teeth, etc). They are a race made up of hierarchies and contradictions, having a set order to the way things are and prioritizing politeness, but at the same time seemingly unconcerned with nothing that doesn't have to do with partying, having fun, or general carelessness. They are a race in tune with most all magic, feeling it in their very core - it is very rare for a Sidhe to be born without some sort of Akehura talent, usually some form of earth magic. They cannot tell lies, and thus have mastered the art of manipulating conversation into their favor, and iron's touch is deadly to them. The race itself is divided into two factions, Seelie and Unseelie. The Unseelie Court is considered the "unholy" of the two, being filled with predominantly malevolent Sidhe who will not lift a finger to help anyone who is not of their faction, and will actually go out of their way to cause trouble or harm others of the Seelie Court or other races. The Seelie Court, on the other hand, is the more benevolent of the two, though saying that stretches it a bit. While generally friendlier, they care little for the affairs of other races, but will neither help nor hinder them. If there is one thing both Courts have in common, however, it is that they both are feared far and wide if they are provoked, as their retribution is terrifying to behold. However, in Generation 4, the Sidhe hole themselves away from most other races, becoming increasingly harder to find. Because of the careless nature of Sidhe, in earlier Generations, half breeds were common. Despite the commonality, however, the Sidhe cared very little for their half-breed offspring and were shunned. As such, most races are careful not to form such relationships with Sidhe, though they still occur, albeit it to a much lesser degree, in the current generation. The offspring produced resulting in half-breed Sidhe are also a dangerous breed, rife with mental issues due the the chaotic and disorderly mind of the Sidhe coupled with the mind of other races that normally have some semblence of order within their mental processes. Certain instincts clash with each other, while others mesh too well to be called safe. The halfbreed will constantly struggle with themself as Sidhe and their other parent race, and in the end the halfbreed might consider themself aligned more with one side of their parentage than the other. List of Sidhe (RPCs) List of Sidhe (NPCs) Category:Sidhe Category:Races Category:Akehurian creatures